


Do You Trust Me?

by orphan_account



Series: Widomauk Kink Fills [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Kink Fill: Kissing, Kissing, Kissing as a diversion, M/M, M9 Heist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 100 Kink Prompts: Kissing.Caleb is a lookout for the M9's most recent mission. He is joined by Mollymauk and together they have to make sure no one discovers the group.





	Do You Trust Me?

 

The hallway they were stood in was long and narrow. The walls were cracked and flaking in places, damp marks littering the ceiling and floor from various unknown fluids. As per usual The Mighty Nein was engaged in some relatively shady sleuthing and Caleb had been left behind as a lookout. For the ten minutes that he stood alone no one stepped into the dank hallway and Caleb found himself getting bored. He couldn’t read while on watch and he had no one to talk to so he found himself counting down the seconds in his head, simply for something to do.

A movement out of the corner of his eye had him twitching in that direction, hands lifting and getting ready to cast until lavender registered in his brain. Caleb sighed and dropped his hands as Molly leant his shoulder on the wall beside him. The tiefling looked content and cocky, arms crossed over a scarred chest, heeled boot tapping the wall and Caleb smiled to himself as he scanned the hallway back and forth.

“Ja, Molly? Were you not needed?” Caleb glanced very quickly at the flamboyant tiefling before going back to his watch, sporting a small smile.

Molly gave a rolling shrug and pushed himself away from the wall. Caleb watched Molly circle round in his peripheral and lean into his direct eye line. Caleb glanced away quickly.

“Ah, well, they seemed to have everything sorted, and I wanted to talk to our friendly neighbourhood wizard,” Molly crooned, leaning forward so Caleb could see the twitch of his grin before leaning back again. “Plus, I don’t see much combat happening in an office, so it’s better I’m out here” - his bejeweled hands wave briefly in Caleb’s direction - “keeping you company.”

“It’s a watch, Mollymauk, not a social situation,” Caleb replied with a twitch of his lips. “We are expected to keep look out.”

Mollymauk clicks his tongue in reply and taps his heel against the wall.

Half an hour passes as they stand in the hall, no movement or sound attracting their attention. Caleb finds his attention being pulled inevitably towards his friend, like an asteroid caught in planetary orbit. He finds himself so distracted that he doesn’t register the soft footfalls for a second, but when he does, panic sets in. He meets Molly’s wide eyes.

“Caleb, do you trust me?” Molly whispers, stepping close.

Caleb’s eyes flicker between the soft look of concern on Molly’s face and the sound of approaching footsteps and gives a sharp nod.

The wizard doesn’t realise what is happening until soft bruise-coloured lips touch his, gentle and hesitant. A shock of heat bursts through him from that point of contact and he finds himself whimpering into the feeling. His eyes close as small close-lipped kisses are layered over his own. They’re quick and constant, pulling back and swooping back in before Caleb has a second to whine from loss.

A soft cough sounds from the end of the hallway and Caleb opens one eye halfway to see a very red man standing at a door frozen, like a deer in headlights. A look of awkward panic passes the bystanders face before he spins on his heel and marches back the way he came, almost jogging out of sight.

Molly huffs a breathless laugh against his lips as Caleb releases the tension in his shoulders, a sigh of relief pushed from him. The tiefling was still very close, a small movement easily able to bump their noses together and Caleb smiles as he does so. He nuzzles his way back to purple lips and ducks in for a sucking kiss, pulling Molly’s full bottom lip between his own. He nips, licks, then whimpers as Molly pushes him bodily against the wall. The feeling of a strong body pressing into his has Caleb moaning into the kiss, and the touch of tongue to follow makes him whimper.

Ink stained fingers tangle themselves in riotous violet locks and a quick tug makes a rumbling growl erupt from Molly’s chest. The animalistic sound has Caleb arching, his tongue flicking out to slick alongside Molly’s. He’s forgotten where they are, what their doing and everything but their consuming kiss. The tiefling is _hot_ , burning against his skin and Caleb gasps into it.

“Caleb! Is the coast clear? Youcanreplytothismessage!” rings in his ear and he jolts in surprise.

Molly looks at him curiously as Caleb pulls back but he laughs and point to his ear before replying, “Yeah, everything is fine, _Liebling_ , come on out.”

Realisation flickers across Molly’s face and he quickly smooths shaking fingers through his ruffled hair as he pulls his coat closed, hiding the obvious bulge in his tight fitting pants. Caleb grins smugly, his coat easily obscuring his own need as the group emerge from a room several doors down.

They move quickly, leaving the building through a backdoor, contraband safely tucked away in the pocket dimension that is Jester’s bag. The hard part of their mission was over and now all they had to do was hand it over to The Gentleman.

On the way back to the The Leaky Tap - the item delivered and payment received in full - a hand touches the small of Caleb's back and he starts, looking over his shoulder to find Molly smiling at him. He relaxes under the touch and allows Molly to fall instep with him behind the group. And if the hand on his back slips over a hip and tangles their fingers together, no one but them has to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments feed the smut bunnies!


End file.
